


[ART] The Soldier Dreams

by norsellie (flamewarrior)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/norsellie
Summary: Four dream(-like) memories from the life of James Buchanan Barnes / The Winter Soldier.Art in chalk pastels created for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019 -- goes with the wonderfulstory by dottieapple!





	1. story banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dottieapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottieapple/gifts).




	2. Steve




	3. Peggy




	4. The Soldier




	5. The Spider




End file.
